bigbrotherorgfandomcom-20200213-history
What I Feared Would Happen
is the sixth episode of Big Brother 5. Episode Summary Not wanting Felix to win more competitions, Alex was getting really frustrated. He wanted to win something himself so that he could make the moves he wanted to make, but for that to happen, he needed Felix to stop being such a comp-beast. Jessica, unlike Alex wouldn’t mind Felix winning, she really didn’t want it for herself as she was playing both sides hard and would not benefit from showing her cards by being forced to nominate people. Mia was no longer trusting Jessica, but she didn’t want to show her feelings towards her, instead she would just keep going along with her as if nothing had changed. The only people she trusted in the game at this point was Asa, George and to some extent Jennifer. To nobody’s suprise, Felix won head of household and Jessica won the VIP, she picked George to join her. The LOL alliance’s goal this week was to split up the obvious pair of Asa and Mia. Mia felt that she was in danger this week and was scared, Felix winning seemed like worst case scenario for her. Jennifer ended up winning the power of veto. Her loyalty was to the Coven alliance with Mia, Asa and Jessica, not aware of Mia and Jessica gunning for each other behind the scenes and was fully intending on going to the final four with these girls. At the power of veto ceremony she saved Asa with the power of veto in order to keep her foursome safe. Felix chose to put up Emma as the replacement nominee since she was the only option he wasn’t aligned with. And as a pawn to take down Mia. Mia and Asa tried campaigning to keep Mia in the game, but it didn’t seem to be going too well since the LOL alliance were in voting majority. At the eviction, Alex, George, Hannah and Zach voted Mia out of the house, Asa, Jennifer and Jessica voted for Emma to leave, Jessica’s reason was to keep Asa and Jennifer trusting her in case they won something next week and in order to keep gaining information from them. George voted against Mia only because he thought there was no way his vote could save her, seeing Mia go home and hearing that Jessica voted against Hannah pissed him off, he had been lied to and he had voted out somebody he really liked and trusted. Mia left the house after fighting to stay, but she was a good sport about it and left with her head held high. Day 36 *Head of Household Competition :: Challenge: Tilt 2 :: Description: *Head of Household Competition Results :: HOH Winner: Felix :: VIP: Jessica :: VIP's Choice: George Day 37 *Nomination Ceremony Day 38 Day 39 *Power of Veto Competition :: Challenge: Tetris :: Description: *Power of Veto Competition Results :: Winner: Jennifer Day 40 *POV Ceremony Day 41 Day 42 *Eviction Night Results Eviction Results Still in the Running } | | | | |- | | | | | |- | | | | | |} Trivia